Me In Your Dreams
by gabriel.x0
Summary: After learning a new jutsu, Hatake Kakashi finds out what dream Umino Iruka had last night. Iruka is in trouble.
1. Chapter 1

/1/

"So, during your mission you have learned a new… jutsu."

Iruka had to narrow his eyes to decipher the dancing letters of Hatake Kakashi's awful handwriting.

"Good for you," he added, and continued to look through the report.

Half-assed report. The same-styled report as usual.

Only Hatake Kakashi could make Iruka work so hard while proofreading a simple mission report. Even the smallest kids from Iruka's class were able to write better.

With a regretful sigh, Iruka reminded himself that Hatake Kakashi was a special case. If he had a good teacher at proper age, he would write all reports using neat and beautiful handwriting, no doubt about it.

As beautiful... no, as gorgeous, as Hatake Kakashi actually was. Iruka was hundred percent sure, that he was gorgeous, with mask or without it.

Nevertheless, every time Iruka read one of these reports, he wondered if he should give the silver-haired jounin several simple lessons in writing skills to improve the failure. He wished he could, but it was impossible.

To his utter embarrassment, Iruka was affected. He had a secret crush on Hatake Kakashi, so, in a case they spend time together, he thought it would be easily noticed through his blushes, stuttering and weird gazes. Iruka couldn't allow that to be found out. So far, he did a perfect job of hiding it while being perfectly strict.

However, he could advise the hokage to give Hatake Kakashi a teacher. Moreover, he did it once, too. When the hokage frowned in suspicion, Iruka didn't have it in him to push the matter further. He was afraid to be found out to the point his knees became weak.

Because he didn't know how to explain this unhealthy affection to the deadly jounin.

"Yeah," Hatake Kakashi drawled in somewhat shaky voice.

Wait, shaky?

Iruka's head darted up, as his reverie was interrupted.

"I'm sorry?"

To Iruka's surprise, the silver-haired man averted his head to the side and muttered quietly.

"I agree. Pretty good jutsu I learned there."

Iruka's eyes narrowed again, this time at the jounin himself.

When did the man become bashful? Was Hatake Kakashi playing timid?

Like this, he looked tempting, for sure! Still, for a chuunin he was definitely not a feasible option.

Iruka watched the uneasy man in front of him for a little while, and then returned to the report.

Right, the report said Hatake Kakashi learned a genuinely new jutsu.

Normally, Iruka would skip the part containing details and specifications. Now that the silver-haired man acted strange, he decided to read it all. There were ins and outs about missing ninjas, which were eliminated, the information, which they revealed, and the jutsu, which was stealthily taken into possession.

The new jutsu Hatake Kakashi learned was some kind of reconnaissance sort. The point was - after he used it, he obtained the possibility to see what dream the person he looked at had the previous night.

Iruka shrugged.

It could be useful sometimes, but it was for the hokage to decide. Not that all the crap people usually dream about turns out into true affairs. There may be bits of actual life in a dream, but at the most, it's only neat fiction. For example, in Iruka's dreams...

At this point Iruka froze in his seat. He felt his whole body cover in a cold sweat.

Very slowly, he raised his head again and looked at Hatake Kakashi in suspicion.

And noticed that Hatake Kakashi wasn't looking at him on purpose. He was staring at something insignificant on the opposite wall. Moreover, the visible skin of his pale face seemed rosier than usual.

Iruka gulped. His own face became redder than a tomato.

Because last night he had another dream about Hatake Kakashi, and it was pure fiction. A wonderful fiction his affected mind drew for him to cooperate with his unrequired crush.

A very explicit fiction.

Dumbstruck, Iruka felt around the table and miraculously reached for the stamp. Using extra force, he lowered the stamp on the poor report.

"Accepted. Thank you for your hard work," Iruka hurried to announce in a voice higher than necessary. From the corner of his eye, he was watching Hatake Kakashi closely, almost in panic the silver-haired jounin would say something to him.

Hatake Kakashi said nothing. He simply nodded.

Without waiting for his leave, Iruka fished out a sloppy plate with words '5 Min. BREAK' from under the table and hurriedly planted it on the table's surface. After that, he jumped up, turned around and ran for dear life out of the room.

As he trotted along the corridor in direction of the toilets, the bits of his last dream were glittering in front of his inner gaze, mocking him.

The main participants of that dream, namely, he and Hatake Kakashi, hit it hot from the very start.

Not that there were any other participants. Iruka and Hatake Kakashi were completely alone and the atmosphere was overwrought romantic to the point it was impossible to keep hands to yourself.

Iruka stumbled near the toilet, almost fell, and couldn't help a loud groan.

He hoped Hatake Kakashi wasn't using that new jutsu on him just now. He hoped it was something hard and impossible to use randomly. He could hope, right?

Iruka stormed into the toilet and went directly into the cabin. After he closed the door, he pressed his forehead to the thin wall; he couldn't stop trembling.

This morning he woke up bathed in sweat and panting hard, as if after sever exercises.

Yes, it was a rare dream. A dream, where Iruka's hidden desires overwhelmed him. He put his guard down and gave in completely, deliberately falling into the trap his hunter prepared to catch him, and enjoying all possible sweet revelations. Everything was mutual; Hatake Kakashi was quite an initiative participant. In addition, very inventive.

Iruka rubbed his forehead against the wall, giving out a low intimidating growl. It was that time of the month for him, he guessed. Letting the hunter play games with him, chase him, catch him, and finally allowing him to do whatever he wished to do with his pray… now, how lame must Iruka be, from the silver-haired jounin's point of view?

Must be luck Iruka saw exactly this terrific dream exactly tonight. And just his luck Hatake Kakashi came back from this jutsu-enriching mission exactly today, and exactly during his shift…

"Iruka-sensei."

Iruka jumped and nearly squeaked. He didn't expect someone to call his name. Especially not Hatake Kakashi.

"I know you are here."

The cabin's door was forcefully tugged, but didn't give in.

"Iruka-sensei, we have to talk."

Iruka stared at the closed door, and after a second stepped back and shook his head frantically.

"I'm sorry, I can't," he mumbled weakly. "I'm very sorry."

"Why would you be sorry?" Hatake Kakashi's lazy voice was now coming right from behind the cabin's door. "I wanted to ask you if you have this kind of dreams about me often."

Iruka's heart sank. Therefore, now it was confirmed, that Hatake Kakashi used the jutsu and found out about the contents of his dream.

Shocked, Iruka began to mumble and stutter.

"It's my p-private m-matter. I-it c-certainly doesn't concern y-you. P-please leave m-me alone."

There was a long stunned pause, after which Hatake Kakashi drawled in a voice full of sarcasm.

"How is it your private matter, when I obviously take part in it? It does concern me."

That sounded logical. Iruka took in a deep breath, trying to calm down.

"I didn't t-touch you, did I? I... I have a right to dream about whomever I wish, you can't deny me it."

"I guess I can't, but... Do you dream about just everyone?"

"You make it sound like I'm some kind of slut!" Iruka muttered. He began to feel angry.

"Maa..." came from another side of the cabin's door. Were there notes of guilt in Hatake Kakashi's voice?

Iruka didn't give him an opportunity to formulate any sentence, though. He was offended and felt an urge to recover himself in the eyes of his crush.

"No way! I'm having these dreams about you only!"

Hatake Kakashi had the nerve to hum in appreciation.

"Good to know. I wonder if I should monitor the fact."

"Please don't!"

Hatake Kakashi sighed.

"Well, it's kind of unfair, Iruka-sensei. I do my part in your dream. Am I that much better in a dream than in real life?"

Iruka thought for a moment about that. What a silly question it was! He laughed sarcastically.

"Listen to yourself! How would I know how you are in real life?"

Hatake Kakashi accurately knocked on the cabin's door, signifying it was uncomfortable to speak with it in the way.

"Don't you want to try to find it out?"

"Uh... No way." Iruka slowly exhaled and opened the door. "Let's just forget about what you saw."

"Are you for real?" Hatake Kakashi punched the nearest door in annoyance. "After I used the jutsu, I can't help but see the last dream of a person I look at! And it will last for a month or so."

Iruka stepped forward and pointed his finger at the silver-haired jounin.

"Then don't look at me until it's over!"

Hatake Kakashi shrugged and smiled at him sheepishly.

"I see no reason why not. For your information, as far as I know after this day's observation, in this village there are only two people who dream about me."

"Who are they?" Iruka wondered interestedly.

"Well, one of them is actually you."

"What you not say. Thank you for this valuable information," Iruka muttered, getting annoyed.

"The second one is my dear friend Gai."

Iruka blinked several times.

"I didn't know he has a thing for you."

Hatake Kakashi shook his head in amusement.

"I don't think it's nearly the same thing as yours. He dreams about the many glorious wins in hardest battles against my humble self," he nodded several times. "His are definitely not as entertaining as your dreams, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka's blush deepened. He felt like he was the dumbest and lowest fool in the world.

"Oh. Right." He fidgeted, and then looked directly at Hatake Kakashi's face. "I should go. My pause must be already over."

Like a real gentleman, Hatake Kakashi bowed to Iruka and politely gave way to the door.

Iruka passed him accurately, extreme blush in his cheeks and ears.

When he entered the corridor, he exhaled, glad that his scandalous disgrace must be over for now.

It was too good to be true, though.

"So, when are we going to make your dream come true?" Hatake Kakashi suddenly asked to Iruka's quickly moving away back.

Iruka froze in his step and slowly turned to the silver-haired jounin.

"We are not going to make that," he replied in a clear voice, which surprised even his extremely embarrassed self.

"Then I forbid you to dream about me," the jounin ordered firmly.

Iruka turned around and ran back to his table in the mission room.

To not dream about Hatake Kakashi?

Of course, he would.

If he could.


	2. Chapter 2

/2/

From the moment Kakashi returned home, everything turned out not as he planned.

The mission was long enough to bore him. In addition, the jutsu he learned was annoying to the point he wanted to spit it out of his mind. He couldn't, though.

He couldn't forget it, he couldn't not try it, and once he activated it, he couldn't not see the dreams of the people he looked at.

Once the person came into his view, the visions appeared in front of Kakashi's inner gaze.

Mostly, those were harmless memories or activities. Some were imagination. Some were frightening. And for sure, Kakashi could live without Ibiki's or Anko's dreams! Just the minute of looking into each of them completely ruined Kakashi's sunny day.

The worst thing was that the jutsu, once it was activated, went on and on, on its own, so Kakashi had to wait until it wears off. Hokage said this kind of jutsu could last for several weeks, and ordered him to stay in the village and monitor the jutsu's functioning.

Kakashi had no problem with it.

Correction: he had no problem with it until yesterday, when he occasionally saw one particularly interesting dream.

Now he had a problem, because he wished he could see more. And not only see, if possible.

Therefore, it was rather chilly to sit outside, but Kakashi could manage it, because he was fuming inside. His nonchalant look and seemingly lazy position on the edge of the mission room's windowsill were hiding an unusual storm of emotions.

The reason for that was Umino Iruka.

Kakashi was freezing outside, while Umino Iruka was currently sitting inside the warm mission room, without fail smiling his annoying polite smile at every crazy shinobi in a row.

Once shinobi comes - Umino Iruka smiles, another shinobi comes - Umino Iruka smiles again, and the next shinobi comes - Umino Iruka smiles once more.

And smiles, and smiles, and smiles at them all!

Umino Iruka found smile for everyone, except for Kakashi.

So annoying!

Kakashi growled, and occasionally scared a genin team, which was coming out of the mission room with a fresh mission scroll in their proud team leader's hand. All four team members synchronously jumped to the opposite side of the road, dramatically changed direction in round turn, and froze in exactly by the book battle stances.

Not at all bad for a genin team. Amusing kids.

Kakashi raised his hand and said "Yo!"

"Kakashi-san!" The team leader happened to be Ebisu, who was famous for the fact he couldn't take a good joke. "What do you think you are doing, sitting there like that?"

Kakashi's uncovered eye slowly migrated from one team member's head to the other.

The girl dreamed about knitting toys with her dead grandmother.

The first boy dreamed about some technical project and was repeatedly drawing diagrams.

The second boy dreamed about a lot of ramen and surprisingly - activities with Naruto.

Ebisu's dream was dark and full of squirming and ropes. Kakashi thought he recognized the person he was with, even though they wore a weird butterfly-mask on their eyes. Besides, Kakashi had already seen a similar dream, but from the other's point of view. Then, it must be sort of real experience between the two of them.

Kakashi contemplated if he should report them, and decided to mind his own business.

Maybe later. After all, that was just boring stuff.

"You don't want to know what I am thinking, Ebisu-sensei," Kakashi glared at Ebisu, for him to quickly take a hint and go away. "Your mission awaits for you to complete it."

Ebisu straightened up, turned around and waved for the kids to join him.

"Good day to you, Kakashi-san."

Good day? Well, maybe yes.

Kakashi's thoughts immediately returned to Umino Iruka.

Among all dreams Kakashi saw during the previous day, Umino Iruka's was that particular piece of art he couldn't forget about.

Probably because Kakashi was the part of it.

And what part!

In that dream, Kakashi wore green clothes, but it wasn't a usual shinobi uniform, and not a training suit Gai preferred. It consisted of tight green jacket and tight green pants.

Also, Kakashi had high boots and a hat with a feather.

And a bow.

He thought he looked like an ancient hunter. Well, Kakashi was a hunter of a sort, but it was not the thing, which bothered him.

In the dream, Kakashi was that green hunter with a bow, and he hunted Umino Iruka, who wore a fluffy suit, with long tail and long ears, in color bright lilac.

Among all creatures he knew about, Kakashi never saw something similar to that. Meaning not Umino Iruka, but the beast the bright lilac fur could previously belong to.

Besides, Kakashi had no idea why someone would hunt something like that. Was the fur valuable? Alternatively, was it maybe for its meat?

Hunter Kakashi set a trap and hid behind the tree.

Umino Iruka, in that strange suit of fluffy creature, appeared in the clearing and immediately saw the tasty bait hunter Kakashi left under the tree.

Kakashi had no idea why a piece of black leather could be a tasty bait, but then again, there were enough strange things in this dream. And it was Umino Iruka's dream, after all. If he has a thing for black leather, so be it.

From his hiding place hunter Kakashi watched Umino Iruka move accurately and look around constantly. He was definitely afraid someone powerful would jump out of the bushes. Nevertheless, he couldn't help but come close to the tasty bait.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. What a silly creature this fluffy lilac Umino Iruka was! That, or was it possible he wished to be captured?

As soon as Umino Iruka grabbed the tasty bait with his fluffy paws, there was a change of scene.

Hunter Kakashi appeared to be in some sort of a wooden house, a hunter's house by the look of it.

His bow hung on the wall now, so maybe it was even his house.

Hunter Kakashi was topless, and on the huge table in front of him, there was Umino Iruka sitting, still clad in his bright lilac fluffy suit, but with his wrists bound by the rope on his chest.

Kakashi gulped. The scene was so tempting he wished he really could be this hunter Kakashi.

He heard the hunter Kakashi give out a humming sound and ask.

"What should I do with you, my naughty bunny?"

Umino Iruka showed his teeth and growled menacingly.

"I'm not a bunny, you brutal hunter!"

He looked so cute Kakashi wanted to jump him right that moment, but it was the hunter Kakashi of Umino Iruka's dream who had to play this role.

"Since I caught you, you are my," hunter Kakashi pointed and stepped closer. "You are my, and I can do whatever I want with you."

Umino Iruka whined.

"My paws hurt, untie me immediately!"

Kakashi wondered why he did that. Technically, he wasn't even bound up, by the look of that wretched and feeble rope. Kakashi knew well Umino Iruka was skillful enough to escape complicated traps, but here he was – sitting on this table and trembling slightly, as if he foretasted something, as if he couldn't wait for hunter Kakashi to do whatever he wished with him.

For sure, they both played a very strange game.

Hunter Kakashi definitely had a lot of wonderful ideas what he could do with Umino Iruka. His hand reached out and caressed the fluffy fur of the suit.

"Would you please show me, where is the zipper of this suit?" he suggested, using a very seductive whisper.

Umino Iruka fidgeted in his seat.

"What are you planning to do?"

Hunter Kakashi's skillful fingers began to explore the fur of the suit, systematically looking for the zipper.

Umino Iruka wiggled his body, purposefully worsening their contact.

Kakashi marveled if he knew what he was doing. Thanks to all this wriggling movements, Umino Iruka was literally rubbing his clothed in fur body against half-naked hunter Kakashi.

"Where is the zipper?" hunter Kakashi insisted.

"Not telling you," Umino Iruka moaned, arching.

Not stopping his manipulations in search for the zipper even for a second, hunter Kakashi snarled.

"You want to deny me the pleasure of skinning you?"

Umino Iruka made a weak effort to bite him.

They were playing that for quite a while, when hunter Kakashi finally found the zipper and tugged it.

Gracefully, the bright lilac fluffy coat slid down Umino Iruka's shoulders, revealing a lot of naked tanned skin.

Soon enough, Umino Iruka was completely naked, except for the leather skirt low on his hips.

Kakashi frowned, trying to understand how and when did that leather skirt, which actually was a tasty bait in the beginning of the dream, turn out wrapped around Umino Iruka's hips.

Dreams are amazing!

As soon as hunter Kakashi placed his hands on the tanned legs, another change of scene happened.

Umino Iruka, in nothing but his short leather skirt, was vigorously skipping on the huge bed of the hunter's house.

Hunter Kakashi, in explicitly tight light blue boxers, stood near the bed and watched him closely.

"You promised to be a good bunny if I untie you," he pointed in a strict voice, definitely losing patience, "so, come here right now."

However, Umino Iruka continued to perform skips; with his every leap, the skirt went flying up, revealing his tanned buttocks and enormously excited state.

"I like this bed, it's so much fun!"

"You'd better think about fun I'm going to have with you on this bed as soon as I catch you!" hunter Kakashi drawled in menacing tone, and finally stepped on the bed.

He caught Umino Iruka soon enough, mercilessly threw him face down on the sheets, and crawled on top of him.

The fun followed.

There was so much fun it took Kakashi several minutes to digest this dream.

And several more minutes to calm down his wildly beating heart and his burning in orgasmic foretaste body.

Just to think all that happened in Umino Iruka's head…

Kakashi sighed and rubbed his cheeks, which were burning under his mask because of the memory streak. Yes, it was rather chilly to sit outside, but with that memory Kakashi did manage it.

His Icha-Icha book was resting in his pocket, completely forgotten. He didn't want it anymore.

Instead, he wanted Umino Iruka with his alluring imaginary world.

He wished to be completely swallowed by it.

And he didn't want to ever come back.


	3. Chapter 3

/3/

Iruka stubbornly didn't sleep several nights in a row.

Not that he couldn't.

He wouldn't sleep because of certain someone.

Silly as it was, the sleepless nights gave him a lot of free time to think.

First things first, Hatake Kakashi appeared in Iruka's dreams only. Iruka never as much as consciously fantasized about him. Like, when jerking off.

No, the dreams began to be filled with the silver-haired man without reference to any actual event.

At first, the dreams were the same delirium as usual, only with surprising episodic appearances of Hatake Kakashi.

Slowly, they became Hatake Kakashi centered, then – romantic. Occasional looks, meetings, talks, brushes of shoulders or hands during the dream, resulted in Iruka's real crush on the silver-haired jounin.

And then, there was a dream, in which Hatake Kakashi saved Iruka from a robber.

And the next one, when he leaned too close to Iruka and their lips brushed, as if accidentally.

Iruka enjoyed it. He took a liking to these dreams, so with every next dream the atmosphere became more intimate.

Until it transformed into something so perverted and personal, it became almost indescribable.

At least, Iruka wouldn't describe any. No-no-no! Not even to psych-nin!

Nevertheless, after three sleepless nights Iruka felt so exhausted! He guessed he wasn't that young anymore.

When he was younger, he could dance and party all night long, then go to work, and after that - go to another party; and repeat. Then, it went perfectly well; one cup of coffee and a quick shower made him fit and fresh. Now, he couldn't manage it. He wasn't that old either, but getting old was frustrating.

Iruka never thought about it. It never came to his mind that the life was slowly, but steadily slipping away.

What was he doing with his life?

He was spending its valuable moments recklessly dreaming about the man, who was so out of Iruka's league no one bothered to imagine them together.

Short for Iruka himself, who did his very best, without a doubt.

Iruka rolled his tired eyes to the ceiling of the mission room and back to another uneasy shinobi in front of his table. He hated this shift, and the fact that he needed to be polite even to strangers and jerks, and most of all he hated his humble self.

He swore mentally.

'Thank you, Hatake Kakashi, now I'm not only enormously exhausted, but also extremely depressed!'

Quietly growling to himself, Iruka continued to analyze and stamp the reports, with even more scrupulous prudence than usual.

Poor shinobis, regardless of rank, trembled in fear when stepped near his table.

Coworkers looked at his suffering with a pity.

Conventional questions 'What's up?' and 'Why can't you sleep?' Iruka managed to answer with short barks of 'I'm good' and 'Who wants to sleep!' sort.

Yes, he realized how childish this behavior was. His exhausted and annoyed state wasn't a good enough excuse for the lack of culture he showed and for his boorishness. However, he tried his best, and it went relatively well.

Until he was called to the hokage.

In her cabinet, hokage looked at him closely.

"I was told you are sleep-deprived and it influences your work," she smiled kindly and put a small bag on her desk. "Here is your medicine. Take one pill before you go to bed."

Iruka stared at the small bag, feeling uncontrollable irritation continue to boil inside him.

"May I ask who advised you to help me fall asleep?"

Hokage shrugged.

"Someone who cares about you."

Gathering last bits of rationality in his tired self, Iruka suppressed a huge urge to bite someone's head off straight away. Instead, he stretched his hand to the side and pointed at the window.

"That someone?" he wondered, doing his best to sound calm.

Hokage looked at the window.

She knew, too, that Hatake Kakashi was hiding there.

This Hatake Kakashi, who jumped into her cabinet only fifteen minutes ago, shouting 'Iruka's not smiling anymore, do something!'

Therefore, she nodded in agreement.

Iruka went directly to the window, opened it and looked left and right at the walls. Of course, Hatake Kakashi was there, gracefully balancing on the narrow ledge.

Now furious, Iruka grabbed the silver-haired man with his both hands and tugged him inside.

"I hate to say it, Tsunade-sama, but I'm really bothered," said Iruka.

Mercilessly, he pushed Hatake Kakashi to the floor.

"Why?" Hokage wondered. "It's good when someone cares about you, no?"

Iruka looked at Hatake Kakashi, who, since Iruka pushed him hard, was still sitting on the floor.

"Because I don't like to be a substitute entertainer for this someone. Kakashi-san here can read his beloved book, or do whatever else he wishes, but I don't want him to watch my dreams!"

Tsunade's gaze migrated from red-faced Iruka to nonchalant Hatake Kakashi on the floor.

Hatake Kakashi shrugged and pointed his finger at Iruka.

"He dreams about me. I have every right to watch."

Iruka turned to him and his palms turned into fists.

"No, you don't! You, insensitive..."

"Iruka-sensei!"

Hokage interrupted his outburst and Iruka was happy about it. One more second, and he would start to yell, spit, or maybe even punch the annoying silver-haired jounin with his foot.

"Iruka-sensei," hokage repeated, "if you take these pills, your sleep will be dreamless. I promise."

Iruka closed his eyes and slowly exhaled.

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama."

Hatake Kakashi jumped to his feet.

"Why? No, no, and no!" he cried. "You can't do that! Give him something neutral so he can dream!"

Iruka gave out a hysterical laugh and put his tongue out at Hatake Kakashi.

"Get off! From now on I will have only nice dreamless sleeps."

Hatake Kakashi growled at him menacingly. However, Iruka was so tired and stressed, and this sudden relief made him enormously happy, so he couldn't stop his hysterical laughs.

Tsunade watched them for a while, one was growling and another one was laughing like crazy.

She was glad it wasn't she, who was going mad. Even so, both of them were her valuable shinobi.

"Stop it, you two!" She barked suddenly, and they froze and stared at her. "Iruka-sensei, take the pills and go home to sleep. Kakashi, please escort him and make sure he takes his medicine and sleeps peacefully. It's an order."

Iruka sighed and squinted at Hatake Kakashi. He craved his sleep and he couldn't object the direct order however he wished.

So couldn't Hatake Kakashi.

"Let's go," Iruka said quietly.

And they went to Iruka's home.

Somewhere along the way, Iruka turned to silent Hatake Kakashi.

"I'm good from now on. You don't have to accompany me all the way."

"I have orders, Iruka-sensei," Hatake Kakashi drawled and continued to follow him.

As tired as Iruka was, that felt really suspicious.

'What if Hatake Kakashi has some evil plan of forcing me to see dreams nevertheless?' thought Iruka.

Protectively, he pressed the small bag with the pills to his chest, and quickened his pace.

They reached Iruka's home and Iruka stealthily put the small bag into his pocket.

He planned this carefully while they were walking. With the grace of a mountain goat, Iruka leaped to his door, turned around, slid into his apartment and slammed the door into Hatake Kakashi's face.

"I can manage it myself, thank you very much!" Iruka cried on top of his lungs and heard another low intimidating growl from behind the door.

Finally! Iruka couldn't help a satisfied smile.

Using several precise movements of his hands, he quickly guarded the door with wards, and immediately ran to the kitchen. There, he tugged the small bag out of his pocket, untied it accurately, and fished out two oval, white pills.

Iruka put them both into his mouth and already stretched his hand for a glass of water, when the window opened with surprisingly loud squeak.

Iruka couldn't help a scared yelp and additionally swallowed the pills.

And when he turned to the window, he saw glorious Hatake Kakashi step inside his kitchen from the windowsill.

How could Iruka forget to put wards on the windows?

Or maybe Hatake Kakashi removed them?

Either way, Iruka relaxed and laughed evilly into Hatake Kakashi's face.

"You are late! Just swallowed them! I swallowed two to be sure," he grinned cheerfully.

Hatake Kakashi frowned at him.

"Swallowed, too? What do you mean by that?"

Iruka finally reached for the full glass of water and drank it in one gulp.

"I took not one, but two pills, so no sweet dreams for you to watch, dear Kakashi-san!"

He knew, maybe he was overexpressive emotionally, but he didn't care now. Besides, he felt dizzy.

Iruka's head became heavy, and his whole body - weak to the point he couldn't control it anymore. He leaned on the counter, but began to slide down.

The next second Hatake Kakashi caught him and took him into his arms.

The last thing Iruka remembered were strong hands entwining tightly around his body and lifting it up.

And a quiet whisper into his ear.

"Sleep well, Iruka-sensei."


	4. Chapter 4

/4/

For sure, Umino Iruka wasn't a lightweight at all! Kakashi even grunted several times while he maneuvered through the neat apartment with the sleeping teacher in his arms.

Soon enough he entered the room, which looked like a bedroom. At least Kakashi thought so, because there was a huge bed in it.

That enormous bed occupied almost the whole space of the small room.

Kakashi tilted his head to the side and took a glimpse at the man in his arms with a double interest.

Huge bed, nice dreams...

Bewitched by the ideas these phrases awoke in him, Kakashi hummed, but immediately decided to concentrate on reality.

Because dreams and reality were two different things. Such a pity Umino Iruka didn't understand that.

On the other hand, maybe the teacher understood it too well, refusing Kakashi's suggestions like that. Well, with his reading preferences, hermit-lifestyle and all, Kakashi wasn't an expert either.

'To look at us this way,' thought Kakashi, 'two independent human beings, like me and Umino Iruka, for example, have no real chance on any close relationship. Satisfied with our fantasies, we cut the real world off and thus become inaccessible.'

Kakashi shook his head, breaking the dangerous thinking process. Right, back to reality, as quick as possible.

First things first, Kakashi contemplated his further actions, and firmly decided it wouldn't be good for Umino Iruka to sleep fully clothed. His pants, vest and shirt were dirty and dusty from being worn outside, so these had to go off either way.

Accurately, Kakashi laid Umino Iruka on the bed and began to undress him.

Slowly, his hands began to roam along the fit body of the teacher.

The fit, well-trained body.

The lean, strong body of a grown up, young man.

The body as if especially created to give pleasure and be pleasured.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

Now that he took all unnecessary garments off, Umino Iruka looked deliciously good in his undershirt and briefs. Kakashi wondered if he should take these off him, too.

For more comfort. The body must rest, right?

While he already saw Umino Iruka naked, when peeped into his dream, the real thing looked and felt different. It was much, much better.

Pleasant thrills ran down Kakashi's spine when his fingertips slid along the tender, light-brown skin.

With a sigh, Kakashi pulled his hands away from defenseless Umino Iruka and covered him with the blanket.

He'd better not undress the teacher further.

He'd better keep his hands to himself.

With another sigh, Kakashi observed the sleeping man's face in front of him. He looked so tranquil, who'd guess he could be a loud handful.

Kakashi called the hokage's orders to mind. According to them, he had to make sure Umino Iruka sleeps peacefully.

What else could he do for that?

The only thing he could do was to stay near Umino Iruka and guard his sleep.

Kakashi realized that he was tired, too. Therefore, maybe a good sleep won't hurt him either.

He looked around. It seemed there was only one bed in this apartment.

Well, no choice, then.

Kakashi took off his own clothes, except for his undershirt, boxers and ever present mask, and climbed onto the bed. The mattress was high-resilient and bouncy. And the bed was so big, that Kakashi could safely rest on the other side of it without bothering its other occupant.

However, as soon as Kakashi's body took place on the surface of the bed, Umino Iruka rolled over in his sleep, closer to him.

Kakashi moved a little to the opposite side, but Umino Iruka moved in that direction too. He stretched out his hand and leg and entwined them with Kakashi's. Kakashi froze, hoping the teacher would move away after a while. Nevertheless, a minute later the man moved even closer.

Umino Iruka successfully moved until he finally snuggled to Kakashi's side.

Once again, Kakashi reminded himself, almost aloud, that he was here because he had to complete hokage's personal errand - to make sure Umino Iruka sleeps peacefully. If the peaceful sleeping meant snuggling, Kakashi could live with it.

Carefully, Kakashi embraced the teacher with his free hand, letting him nest comfortably.

To tell the truth, the contact felt very nice. Kakashi may as well enjoy this while he could.

'However, for me now it's a must to wake up first,' he thought, yawning behind his mask. 'If Umino Iruka wakes up and finds himself in this position, who knows what he would perform then.'

Kakashi didn't want to be killed yet, even in spite of dying in the bed at home was on his list of preferable deaths.

Thus, he set up his inner alarm, closed his eyes and allowed a deep peaceful sleep to take over his tired self.

To Kakashi's utter shock, the next time he opened his eyes, there was Umino Iruka, wide-awake and staring closely at him.

'Ups!' the inner alarm went off, hammering in Kakashi's head.

Kakashi was enormously surprised, dumbstruck, and almost began to panic in foretaste of Umino Iruka's reaction.

Nevertheless, Umino Iruka managed to surprise him even more. He blinked several times, very innocently, and then smiled warmly.

"Hey," with a barely audible whisper he pressed his nose to Kakashi's masked nose.

"Yo," Kakashi mumbled in his turn.

He just realized how close they were.

And how their limbs were mixed together.

And how persistently the teacher pressed into him, making him roll onto his back.

"Missed you," Umino Iruka's lips whispered directly to Kakashi's mouth as the teacher climbed on top of Kakashi's body.

"Good," Kakashi managed to sound casual.

It was a rather hard thing to do, when Umino Iruka was enthusiastically straddling his hips.

"Your real-life version is doing his best to drive me mad. Why isn't he as nice as you are now?"

If, a second ago, Kakashi thought nothing could surprise him anymore, now he knew he was very, very wrong.

Kakashi knew well, that what was driving Umino Iruka mad was actually his humble self. His annoying self was disturbing Umino Iruka's privacy, attempting to pry into his intimate dreams… and… and…

'Wait, what?' Kakashi's thoughts raced frantically, 'Umino Iruka thinks he is not awake, but is currently dreaming? About me?'

The way Umino Iruka was smiling at him told Kakashi that he was probably right.

Almost physically, Kakashi felt his genius brain try its best to digest the new information and come up with the plan how to deal with this situation.

Umino Iruka, on the other hand, tried his best to distract Kakashi.

He squeezed Kakashi's hips with his thighs, and ran his hand through Kakashi's hair, caressing the sensitive scalp with his skillful fingertips.

Kakashi's body was slowly converting to malleable clay.

"Be nice to me today," Umino Iruka murmured into Kakashi's ear, "please?"

After what he nuzzled the pale cheek, and, suddenly, pressed his lips directly to Kakashi's masked ones.

The kiss was short and chaste, just a smack, but to Kakashi it felt as if he was turned upside down and inside out and backwards. His entire world turned.

He desired this man so much he could say nothing against his instincts anymore.

On their own accord, Kakashi's hands entwined around the teacher's waist and pulled him closer.

Kakashi's lips now, too, moved independently, because he heard his own singsong voice.

"Of course, I will do anything you want."


	5. Chapter 5

/5/

The usual pattern of Iruka's dreams consisted of long foreplay, quick preparation and intense copulation.

This dream was different.

The foreplay didn't last at all. Hatake Kakashi's palms slid into Iruka's briefs as soon as he indicated what he wishes for. They caressed Iruka's tensed buttocks for a short while, as if warming them up, and then quickly tugged the briefs off. Like an unnecessary garment it was, because it was in the way of their bliss.

Suddenly, the preparation began.

Iruka was forced to rest on his all fours and Hatake Kakashi took his time to lick and suck an area between his buttocks. Slowly and thoroughly, he worked his tongue in and out of Iruka's hole. The fingers followed.

The procedure was so meticulous Iruka thought he'd go mad long before it stopped.

He howled, and moaned.

He hinted he's ready and wants to get the main dish.

He begged.

Hatake Kakashi ignored him and continued the slow preparation. Time after time, especially when he put just another finger into Iruka, he stopped his movements completely. During these pauses, only his lips were lazily pecking and caressing Iruka's oversensitive balls.

That was a pure torture. Although amazingly sweet, but still – a torture.

Never, not even in his wildest dreams and fantasies, had Iruka imagined something like this could occur.

Repeatedly, he moaned in everlasting ecstasy.

And begged, again and again.

And promised to do whatever his torturer wishes for.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Hatake Kakashi took a pity on him. He pulled his fingers out and crawled on top of Iruka.

Iruka began to tremble in foretaste, as the jounin lined his cock and pressed its tip to the entrance of Iruka's pulsing hole.

"Would you promise me you'll be my, and only my?" Hatake Kakashi wondered, biting and sucking at Iruka's exposed neck. "Like, forever?"

"Yeah…" Iruka moaned, awaiting for the push. He wished to be filled with the jounin's cock so much, he could promise anything.

"Tell it to me clearly, naughty bunny," Hatake Kakashi ordered strictly.

Right this moment Iruka could overlook even that annoying nickname!

"I…," Iruka almost chocked, when he felt the tip of the jounin's cock slide a little bit deeper into him, and then retreat completely. "I promise!" he groaned quickly. "I'll always belong to you, to you alone. Please, p…" Iruka's words transformed into another moan as soon as his entrance took the tip of the cock inside once again.

"I asked you to say it clearly."

"Please put yourself deeper inside me," Iruka managed to mumble.

Immediately, he felt the hot, hard flesh begin to slide into him.

"Like this?" the jounin wondered in a sly voice.

"Yeah, move deeper," Iruka begged.

The sensation of being filled with the silver-haired jounin's length couldn't compare to anything Iruka lived through before. To connect like this was like being two pieces of the puzzle, which were finally clicking together.

"I'm all in," the hot whisper caressed Iruka's burning ear.

The length of the cock fitted so well into Iruka's hole, he wanted to cry.

Oh how he wished it could last. Simultaneously, he wished he could feel more.

He didn't know what to think about all these sensations.

He was afraid to move and break the moment, but also, he wanted to move his hips on his own and this way experience the long and thick hardness of Hatake Kakashi, which currently pulsed inside him.

"So good!" Iruka exhaled.

Hatake Kakashi hummed, definitely enjoying himself being inside Iruka.

"Be ready, I'm going to start the exploration of your tight passage," he warned.

Iruka didn't understand what that meant, at first. And then, the jounin began to move inside him, tugging his cock slowly out, and pushing it back inside until it fitted fully. With every thrust of the jounin's hips, Iruka lived through another amazing wave of delectation.

The smell and sounds of copulation filled the room.

In sheer ecstasy, Iruka was crying on top of his lungs. To make the cries lower, he pressed his face into the pillow. He made his best to relax, but his muscles worked on their own accord. They were contracting, as Hatake Kakashi was repeatedly thrusting into him. His backside's muscles tightened every time the jounin's cock began to retreat from Iruka's comfortable hole.

By the sounds of curses and growls from Hatake Kakashi, Iruka could guess he was driving the jounin crazy with that game of muscles' contraction. Nevertheless, the hot hard flesh was treating him with itself without fail, and with every next trust, Iruka clearly felt he was approaching his orgasm.

He sank into this feeling of divine pleasure, and very soon came. His body trembled violently, and became soft. He couldn't support himself anymore and fell down on the bed, sliding off Hatake Kakashi.

While he was resting, panting hard, the jounin sat down near him.

"You came without me as much as touching your cock," he shared matter-of-factly, stroking Iruka's hair with undreamed-of fondness.

Iruka opened his eyes and looked up at him through the wet, tangled strands.

The first thing he saw were pale hips and the cock nesting between them in its erected glory.

On its own accord, Iruka's hand darted up and caressed the hot flesh. It was amazingly hard, cowered in slimy substances and pulsing.

Iruka remembered it was pulsing inside him, bringing him pleasure just moments ago.

It was as if asking him to caress it more.

To treat it, touch it with his lips.

To taste it.

The very next second Iruka already buried his face into Hatake Kakashi's crotch and inhaled the specific smell of the excited man. Nuzzling the skin, covered in short and soft silver hair, Iruka moved to the cock he craved.

"Iruka-sensei, w..." Hatake Kakashi started to talk, but the speech discontinued. The jounin's breath caught and he gave out a long growl.

The reason for that was Iruka's boldness.

He began to hungrily lick and suck on the sides of the thick length, slowly moving up to the tip. As soon as he reached it, he pressed his lips to it and sucked in several drops of precum.

"Tasty," he murmured directly to the tip. "Do you have more for me, Kakashi-san?"

Hatake Kakashi placed one of his hands on Iruka's head and forced him to press his lips back to the tip of his cock.

"You can get more if you take me into your mouth."

Iruka licked his lips and took the very tip of Hatake Kakashi's cock into his mouth.

The jounin's hand, which still rested on top of his head, forced him to swallow more flesh right away.

The cock was pulsing inside Iruka again, but this time he was experiencing it not with his backside, but with his mouth. It felt good to slide up and down it like this, too.

Continuously bobbing his head, Iruka speculated if he could take two cocks simultaneously - one from the back and another one from the front. The thought excited him. That could be possible, if he manages to persuade Hatake Kakashi to create a clone, or maybe even two.

Iruka began to move his head more vigorously, moan around the cock, and rub the part that didn't fit into his mouth with his palm.

Suddenly, Hatake Kakashi pulled on his hair and forced Iruka to raise his head.

"Come here," he ordered, and Iruka was tugged up to straddle the silver-haired jounin's hips once again.

Iruka's lips found those of Hatake Kakashi and licked them teasingly. While they were kissing each other, their crotches pressed together and Iruka felt his own length stick tightly to the jounin's.

He moaned into a kiss.

One of the jounin's hands entwined around their pressed together cocks and another reached around Iruka and slid between his buttocks. Very soon, Iruka felt three fingers fill him from behind.

"Kakashi-san," he exhaled into the jounin's mouth.

"Yes, Iruka-sensei?" Hatake Kakashi wondered, forcing Iruka to press tighter to him by pushing the fingers deeper.

"Would you like your cock to be inside me when you come?"

Hatake Kakashi gave him a long passionate kiss, signifying he was approving the idea.

"I'd like that," he confessed honestly.

"May I have a sit on you?" Iruka wondered shyly.

"Please do," Hatake Kakashi stopped caressing their cocks and placed his hands on Iruka's hips.

He lifted Iruka slightly up and helped him to position himself.

Iruka let the jounin's hands manipulate his backside and slowly lowered his ass until his entrance felt the wet tip of the cock press to it again. Then he lowered it further. His well-stretched hole began to take the hot hardness of Hatake Kakashi into its depth.

The experience was nice.

Especially good was the fact, that in this position Iruka could see Hatake Kakashi's face and kiss him.

So, while Iruka was doing his best and repeatedly swallowed the whole length of Hatake Kakashi with his ass, their tongues were playing a strange game of suck-bite-rub inside their mouths.

Hatake Kakashi's fingers entwined around Iruka's own length and began to pump it.

"Ready to experience me orgasming inside you?" the jounin wondered, alternately sucking and biting Iruka's lower lip.

"Go ahead, big boy," Iruka murmured, feeling his excitement jump levels up and bring him to his own orgasm.

Hatake Kakashi bit into Iruka's lip and squeezed his cock in his palm. Iruka gasped, arching and coming down on the jounin's cock with double enthusiasm. Their lips firmly merged in a long, hard kiss, while they were getting their releases.

Iruka felt Hatake Kakashi convulse inside him, and all around him, and his own body tremble in uncontrollable pleasure.

An unbearable happiness overflowed his body and mind.

And then he felt no more.


	6. Chapter 6

/6/

Iruka was waking up. Unhurriedly, he came to his senses.

He felt very good. And his mood was excellent.

This night he had a wonderful dream.

It was even better than his usual ones. It was sensual, full of tenderness and affection.

Just. Perfect.

Without opening his eyes, Iruka smiled. He reached out with his hands above his head, and made an effort to stretch his surprisingly exhausted body.

That was exactly the moment he woke up completely.

Because he realized there was a certain area of his body where he felt all wet and sticky.

And his muscles ached!

Iruka immediately sat up in his huge bed, and winced because of the sudden burst of dull pain in his lower part.

He looked around. While the pain was tolerable, his poor bed was an intolerable mess of sheets, covers and pillows. Everything in amazing disarray.

As if someone was having big time here.

As if people were making love in his bed.

As if his dream wasn't a dream, but a very real event.

After he realized it, Iruka's body began to cover in a cold sweat.

How could this be? Impossible!

Yesterday, he took two sleeping pills, and he was at home, and as usual alone. So why?

Wait…

Was he alone?

Iruka frowned and inhaled. There was a faint aroma of fresh coffee floating in the air.

How?

Aside from the aroma, he could hear funny noises from outside of the bedroom.

It sounded like someone was moving around there. Meaning, someone was feeling right at home in Iruka's apartment.

Moreover, they were doing it without as much as letting Iruka know.

Now that was unacceptable!

Wincing, Iruka crawled out of the bed and determinately headed out.

When he entered the kitchen, in the middle of it there was none other than his favorite silver-haired jounin, wearing the thin boxers only.

Hatake Kakashi froze, and Iruka noticed he had two full cups in his hands. A faint steam was hanging above the cups.

'That looks like morning coffee,' Iruka thought in panic. 'For whom would Hatake Kakashi make coffee in my kitchen?'

He stared at Hatake Kakashi intently.

Hatake Kakashi stared back at Iruka, his mismatched eyes surprisingly wide.

The pause lasted.

Iruka was somewhat angry, so he decided to ignore his frantically beating heart and break the silence.

"Where are you heading with my cups?" he wondered in a slightly trembling and unsurprisingly rusty voice.

Hatake Kakashi exhaled and his lips stretched into a smile. A beautiful, warm smile, addressed directly to Iruka.

It worked like a charm, washing away Iruka's anger. Iruka was literally stunned, dumbfounded.

Because Hatake Kakashi wasn't wearing his mask.

'Of course he's not wearing the mask,' Iruka thought, while his mind kindly provided him with specific pieces of the memories of the last night. 'I tore that mask off his face myself, when I suddenly decided I should kiss him on the lips without that annoying piece of wet cloth always hanging in-between.'

Iruka felt his cheeks start to burn violently.

"It's just... I presumed you'll want coffee," Hatake Kakashi stretched his hand and, with a polite bow of his head, suggested one of the cups to Iruka.

Iruka hesitated a short moment, and then took the cup. While he was at it, his gaze unconsciously migrated from the silver-haired jounin's chin to his muscular chest, and then down the well-toned abs to his crotch.

The thin, dark boxers sat low on Hatake Kakashi's hips. They were particularly well-stretched on the front, revealing the contours of the big manhood.

Several shapeless, milky flecks stained the dark fabric. Iruka could bet he knew what these were. They could even be his liquids, which caused the stains.

"Thank you," Iruka mumbled.

Quickly, he averted his gaze to the side and brought the cup to his lips. His cheeks were pulsing because of the rush of blood to his face.

"Do you want milk in your coffee? Or sugar?"

"Wha…?" Iruka blinked several times, putting the images of the nude version of Hatake Kakashi's lower part, together with all the milky substances covering it, away from his inner gaze.

He shook his head.

"N-no, I like my coffee black."

Hatake Kakashi smiled that entrancing smile again.

"Thought so," he nodded.

Iruka suspected the silver-haired jounin watched him closely as well, and suddenly became aware he was actually wearing nothing.

It was so embarrassing he wished he could disappear.

He wished he could disappear, even in spite of he already realized last night wasn't a dream, and there were a lot of naughty things they shamelessly did together just a short while ago.

After another long minute of silence, Hatake Kakashi asked.

"Um… do you… want to go back to bed?"

Instead of an answer, Iruka sipped from his coffee.

Somewhere in his head, he was wondering what he was doing, being so casual with his impossible crush.

Nevertheless, he felt enormously happy about what happened between them.

Because now, to be on good terms with Hatake Kakashi seemed a proper and easy thing.

Iruka threw an approving gaze at the silver-haired jounin. Squeezing the hot cup in his trembling palms, he turned around and made an effort to hurry back to the bedroom, wishing to hide under the covers as soon as possible.

If the silver haired jounin chooses to follow him there, then so be it. The more the merrier.

Iruka stepped, but another burst of uncommon pain in his lower part made him falter. He almost tripped, but Hatake Kakashi's hands supported him in due course.

"Are you alright?" the silver-haired jounin wondered, simultaneously caressing Iruka's bare tailbone with his warm palm.

Iruka mumbled something unintelligible. Overwhelmed with embarrassment, he wished he could disappear for real.

He already remembered it all clearly.

Iruka didn't only spend the night with this dangerous jounin, no. He also was the one, who, being in his dreamy state, initiated their intercourse. Moreover, he was currently going back to bed, accompanied by that highly-desirable man!

Suddenly, Hatake Kakashi pressed himself into his backside, and Iruka could feel the man's passion, hotness, and excitement with every cell of his trembling in foretaste body.

A wave of heat went through Iruka.

Definitely, Hatake Kakashi was doing it on purpose. And as soon as he noticed Iruka's agitated state, he pressed further and hummed into Iruka's ear.

The jounin's breath caressed the sensitive shell of the ear, and Iruka's knees became weak. When he felt hot lips and tongue begin to lightly touch his skin and migrate down to his neck, he couldn't help it anymore.

He leaned back and arched, giving Hatake Kakashi better access to his body.

The cup slipped out of his sweaty, shaky hands, and fell on the floor.

However, Iruka didn't hear the loud clank of the porcelain smashing to pieces.

He was falling. And in a bit of a second found himself in Hatake Kakashi's strong arms, being repeatedly kissed on the lips. The teasing short kisses were driving Iruka mad. He entwined his hands around Hatake Kakashi's neck, tugged his face closer, so that their lips could merge and perform one really unchaste kiss, which soon transformed into a long sucking session.

"While we were at it last night, you squeezed me so tightly down here," Hatake Kakashi murmured into Iruka's ear, and his palm rested on Iruka's buttocks. "How are you feeling?"

Iruka closed his eyes. He was sure his face was red as a tomato. And the jounin's naughty middle finger, unhurriedly squeezing into the gap between his buttocks, didn't add to his effort to stay calm.

"I feel like I need another round," he whispered honestly.

That did it. Between the mixture of sweet and hot kisses and frivolous touches, Iruka hardly noticed when Hatake Kakashi laid him down on the bed.

The bouncy surface of the bed met his spine, and slightly gave in under the double weight as soon as Hatake Kakashi lowered his body on Iruka's.

Iruka opened his eyes and looked up at the silver-haired jounin's face.

Yes, Hatake Kakashi was smiling at him. The smile was happy, open and bright to such an extent that Iruka almost stopped breathing.

In spite of he understood clearly this was reality, but it still felt like in a dream. Especially in moments like this, when Hatake Kakashi was closing his eyes and slowly leaning closer to Iruka's face. As soon as their lips touched, Iruka's eyes closed on their own accord.

Hatake Kakashi deepened the kiss with almost unbearable tenderness. Iruka responded, opening up. Without reserve, his mouth met the jounin's and he willingly let him have the lead.

Oh yes, Iruka liked how Hatake Kakashi tasted, and how he smelled.

The pleasurable tremors were repeatedly gliding through Iruka's body.

This was exactly the bliss.

No dream could compare to this.

"Iruka-sensei," Hatake Kakashi whispered and slightly rose up. "Can we talk?"

At once, Iruka opened his eyes to look at him.

"What do you want to talk about?" he mumbled, a little bit uneasy. Right now, he'd prefer to continue kissing and groping each other.

"You promised me something last night. Do you remember?"

Iruka frowned and averted his eyes to the ceiling.

He promised so many things last night. In addition, every next of them was dirtier than the previous one.

He hummed when Hatake Kakashi began to nuzzle his neck.

This tender nuzzling distracted the flow of Iruka's thoughts in no time. He couldn't think straight. Ineffectually, his hands continued to tug at the jounin's pale arms, trying to force Hatake Kakashi's body to press back into his, harder. He craved the contact.

"Would you kindly remind me?"

"Yes, I will do that," the jounin's lips migrated to Iruka's ear and began to nibble the sensitive flesh there.

Iruka wondered how quickly this silver-haired teaser could learn all his favorite spots. He was under impression Hatake Kakashi already knew almost all of them.

"You promised me yourself," the jounin's voice murmured into Iruka's ear.

"Oh," Iruka smiled, thinking that it could mean anything at all.

However, Hatake Kakashi continued.

"I want to make it official."

Iruka froze under the jounin. His smile disappeared and he stared up at Hatake Kakashi in uneasy expectation.

"Sorry, you want to make what?"

This time Hatake Kakashi was not smiling, but smirking at him.

"To make us official," he gave Iruka a short loud kiss on the cheek. "We'll tell hokage, and several good friends," Iruka's other cheek got the kiss of the same sort, "may also fix up a little celebration."

Iruka couldn't stop blinking at him in sheer shock.

"You look cute like this," Hatake Kakashi drawled after a long pause.

Finally, he pressed his body firmly into Iruka's once again, and began to kiss his mouth. These were the hot kisses, involving fighting tongues, sucking, biting and a lot of saliva.

Iruka couldn't help but respond.

At some point between the kisses, though, he managed to turn his head to the side, and the silver-haired jounin tacitly began to kiss his neck.

"I'm not sure about what you've said just now," Iruka mumbled, panting heavily, and doing his best not to moan, "because maybe I don't understand th..."

In a split second, Hatake Kakashi's lips found his mouth and returned to previous occupation, effectively silencing him with fiery kisses.

"I want you," the jounin hissed into Iruka's mouth with such passion Iruka's head became dizzy.

He was fired up, too.

He wanted this man, too.

He forgot all his doubts and hugged Hatake Kakashi with all the energy and fondness he had in him.

And murmured suggestively.

"Then, take me already, talker."


	7. Chapter 7

/7/

Even though Umino Iruka made several weak efforts to escape his arms, Kakashi had no intention to let him go. He highly enjoyed this lazing around in a sleepy state, just the two of them in Umino Iruka's huge and comfortable bed.

He suspected it would be likely enjoyable to hug each other just anywhere, but he had to admit this extra comfort felt really, really good.

After another weak effort, Kakashi hummed and squeezed Umino Iruka tighter.

'So nice!' Kakashi thought while rubbing with his nose against the sensitive spot behind Umino Iruka's ear. 'Umino Iruka feels amazing to be with!'

At once, another stray thought crossed Kakashi's genius mind and made him frown.

Why was he still calling this man so officially - Umino Iruka - even in his thoughts?

After what they recently performed together, he definitely could drop the official tone already. From now on, this here was not 'Umino Iruka', but 'his Iruka'.

"I have a shift in the mission room," his Iruka mumbled, trying to crawl away from him and failing miserably. "Kakashi-san, please, let me go. I have work to attend."

With a long sigh full of regret, Kakashi loosed his iron grip.

"As much as I enjoy it when you plead…" he drawled in a bored voice, "…it's fine, you may leave for a short while. By the way, you know you can already start to call me something simple, without honorifics."

Iruka sat up in bed and gracefully turned to look at him. His eyes became half-lidded.

"Master?" he murmured in a quiet, lustful tone.

Kakashi couldn't help a possessive growl. He darted forward and entwined his hands around Iruka's waist, effectively stopping his intended escape from the bed.

"Another suggestion of the similar sort and you won't see your desk for another 24 hours, my naughty bunny."

Iruka grunted. He reached out and glided his fingers through Kakashi's silver mane, massaging his scalp.

"I'm sure I'd like that. However, I'm not sure I can ignore my shift. Let's make a pause."

Kakashi smiled. He raised his head to look at Iruka.

His Iruka was here for him, and he was smiling back at him.

This was idyllic, perfect. What else could he wish for?

And then their gazes met.

Kakashi froze, stunned.

His grip on Iruka's waist loosened.

Iruka took advantage of the moment, quickly rolled off the bed and ran to the bathroom.

Kakashi remained motionless, lying where he was, in shock.

Because he just saw, that his Iruka had another dream.

That meant a lot.

Just a while ago, Kakashi was dreamlessly sleeping in Iruka's arms after another merry round of amazing copulation.

And at the same time, his Iruka was sleeping and dreaming.

The water started to run in the bathroom. Meanwhile, many provocative episodes of Iruka's dream were turning over in front of Kakashi's inner gaze.

Kakashi blinked, trying to escape the influence of the just seen dream.

He rolled onto his belly, buried his face into the nearest pillow and groaned.

This was frustrating.

How he hated this jutsu now!

All because his Iruka, he...

He...

Suddenly, Iruka came out of the bathroom and went directly to the wardrobe.

From the corner of his eye, Kakashi watched him walk.

This man was gorgeous. Wonderful. Simply amazing.

Why would he be...

Kakashi closed his eyes for a short moment, sighed, and opened them determinately. He cleared his throat and said firmly.

"I saw your last dream."

Iruka, who was currently pulling on the shirt, started. He stopped getting dressed and turned to look at Kakashi in expectation.

Kakashi averted his eyes and stared at the wall. He didn't want to look at Iruka right now at all.

Myriads of emotions filled him to the brim, and he was afraid he could say, or do, something harsh.

Iruka definitely noticed his state. He closed the wardrobe and came to the bed.

"Fine, you saw my last dream. And what's up now?"

"Nothing," Kakashi stubbornly mumbled into the pillow.

"I can't see how it's 'nothing'," Iruka paused and squinted his eyes. "Are you, by any chance... sulking?"

Instead of giving a proper reply, Kakashi bit his lower lip, so Iruka continued to observe him and make guesses.

"If I sleep and see a dream I can't help it. Of course, I could take another pill, but well..." he coughed, shamefaced, "I think I was kind of distracted."

Kakashi remembered well, that they both fell asleep because of sheer exhaustion. They had intercourse for quite a long while; getting acquainted and all that stuff. Also, first times are always intensive.

Therefore, there was no time or place for an idea about the pill. It simply couldn't come to any of their wild with lust minds.

Maybe there was no reason, too. Iruka definitely wasn't up to hide his dreams anymore.

Nevertheless, Kakashi felt so bothered! Because what he saw in that dream...

"Or, are you, maybe, jealous?" Iruka asked suddenly.

Kakashi mumbled something unintelligible, which could be only taken as affirmative.

Iruka made big eyes and laughed.

"What, you are jealous of yourself? Are you for real?"

Kakashi couldn't endure it anymore. He turned to Iruka, entwined his hands around him and forcefully tugged him back into the bed.

"Yes, I am. I'm jealous." Kakashi pressed Iruka into the mattress and began to whisper into his ear. "I'm so jealous I want to beat that jerk you are dreaming about into a pulp. You let him do anything to you. Anything!"

Iruka entwined his hands around Kakashi and began to caress his back, probably hoping it would soothe him.

"He's practically you! Why should I not?"

"Hate him," Kakashi growled menacingly.

Iruka hugged him with all the strength he had.

"Silly, I love you. It's you I dream about."

Kakashi moaned in his strong grip. He found Iruka's lips and gave him a long kiss full of passion, trying to point to what length his obsession could go.

"I don't care," he mumbled into Iruka's mouth. "I want you only for myself. I hate it when that me in your dreams touches you."

"Silly!" Iruka lightly bit his lip and immediately tugged him into another kiss. "You in my dreams touches me in my dreams. That one is not real me, you get it?"

Kakashi froze and squinted his eyes at Iruka.

"Me in your dreams touches you in your dreams. And real me here touches real you here," he whispered slowly. This sounded very logical. He could live with it.

Until he wanted all Irukas in the world to be his, of course.

"Right," Iruka said patiently. Kakashi knew this patience was priceless. "The real me is in front of you now, so would you stop to philosophize and give me a good kiss, please?"

"In a second," Kakashi made an effective pause and wondered. "Is it a new nickname you are giving me?"

"What is?" Iruka continued to try to either kiss or bite his lips, but Kakashi managed to avoid his every effort.

"Today you are calling me 'Silly' without stop."

"It's because you are behaving like an idiot. Just think, one of the most dangerous people miles around, practically genius, and behaving like an idiot!"

Kakashi gave out an affirmative hum. He wasn't ashamed to be an idiot in front of Iruka. However, he should be careful about that.

He felt inspired enough to endanger Iruka's chastity one more time, but he knew he had to be patient and behave. Iruka was patient with him, so now was his turn. There were not many people in the world who could endure his demanding nature. So far, Iruka was the best he knew.

That's why Kakashi leaned forward and gave his Iruka that good kiss he asked for, and made it extra-long.

"I'm not that bad, you know," he smiled, doing his best to look innocent.

"Yes, I imagine how nice you can be," Iruka gave Kakashi another quick kiss on the nose and made an effort to push him off. "Now let me go, I need to work."

Obediently, Kakashi released him.

"Then, it's on you to tell hokage about us."

Iruka finished getting dressed and gave Kakashi a strange look.

"We'll talk about that later."

With that, he hurriedly slipped out of an apartment.

Kakashi sighed.

"Why do I always have to do the most challenging bits of the job?"


	8. Chapter 8

/8/

Iruka was busy searching through the shelf when Genma entered the mission room.

"Oh, Iruka! Congratulations!" he cried in unnecessarily loud voice. "Good luck, family man."

Iruka immediately forgot what he was looking for. He closed the shelf and turned to Genma.

"What do you mean by that?"

However, he didn't have a chance to hear any answer. Hokage, who just at that moment passed by Iruka's side, slapped his back in a friendly manner.

"Iruka-sensei you are really here? How's family life?"

Because of the slap, Iruka almost fell on his face, but at the last second managed to straighten himself.

"What?" he croaked, feeling amazingly stupid.

"Don't be shy, we already know," Izumo waved to him from the nearest desk. "My blessings."

Iruka stood there, blinking at his hokage, colleagues and friends in disbelief.

They all were smiling at him. He thought it looked rather creepy.

Congratulations were flowing from all possible directions.

Iruka felt dizzy. What did it all mean?

How could this be?

How would they know, anyway?

"Thank you very much?" Iruka mumbled, trying to comprehend if he is dreaming again. "Since when do you all know?"

Genma gave him a broad sweet smile.

"Since the day before yesterday."

Iruka frowned.

He'll have to see about 'the day before yesterday'. Someone will pay for this.

Nevertheless, when could that silver-haired genius manage to inform everybody?

By all odds, the day before yesterday he couldn't be sure he and Iruka will end up together. To be honest, Iruka didn't think he could be sure even today!

On the other hand, maybe he could?

Iruka sighed and forced his repressed brain to make some practical work.

He remembered there was a saying that people, who stick together as partners, have to be similar type. Therefore, it was Iruka's obligation now to think like some genius would!

He pulled a huge carton box from under his table and took a black marker. On the side of the box, he wrote 'FOR PRESENTS' and put it in front of his desk.

"Yes, thank you very much, everyone! Then, really, if you already know about everything, don't hesitate to congratulate," he announced in a dull voice, gesturing at the empty box. "Our new family would highly appreciate it."

Miraculously, in a minute there were no unnecessary people inside the mission room.

Iruka smirked. Yes, he could be a very practical bitch.

Especially when he was angry, and his head ached.

He didn't really understand what they all thought they knew, or, rather, what they were told by certain someone, but it didn't matter now. He could always ask when he comes home. If there will be anyone to ask, by the way.

Iruka wondered why he was so uncertain about Hatake Kakashi. No, it was not about Hatake Kakashi. It was about his Kakashi.

Maybe because of the habit of being alone?

Or because it looked too good to be true?

On the other hand, Iruka wanted this happiness. If it comes to him, he'd better not let it slip away through his fingers.

Although, he wasn't going to press an unwilling Kakashi either.

Iruka shook his aching head frantically.

Why was it so difficult?

Why were normal people taking it as a given, while he was simply shocked it was possible at all?

In the evening, Iruka's big present-box was full of different things.

Iruka didn't expect it.

The box was so heavy he had no other choice but to create a clone. He and his clone carried the box home together, and still it felt pretty heavy.

It must be because of that huge motor Genma pushed inside. Iruka had no idea what they could do with that thing, but he couldn't throw away a present.

As soon as Iruka and his clone entered Iruka's apartment, they carefully put the heavy box down. Iruka closed his eyes and listened. There were strange sounds coming from the kitchen again, as well as the wonderful smell of something delicious in the air.

Iruka opened his eyes and looked at his clone. His clone shrugged and fished out a kunai.

Together, they went to the kitchen. In the kitchen, there was the silver-haired jounin. Afresh.

It felt like déjà vu and Iruka's heart skipped a beat.

"I'm home," Iruka said and slowly walked closer to Kakashi to see what he was doing.

His clone hid the kunai and mimicked Iruka's moves, coming to the jounin from the other side.

"Welcome home," Kakashi mumbled absent-mindedly, fully concentrated on the dish he was currently stirring in the frying pan.

"You can cook?" Iruka was quite surprised.

"What are you making?" Iruka's clone asked and leaned to the stove to smell the food.

Kakashi almost jumped. He looked to the left at the clone, then to the right - at real Iruka, and narrowed his mismatched eyes.

Iruka felt thrilled he managed to impress the jounin.

Meanwhile, Kakashi switched the stove off and covered the frying pan with the lid. After that, he turned to Irukas and half embraced them both around the waists. He tugged them closer and, with insistent pushes of his palms, forced them to press their bodies into his sides.

"I prepared dinner for us, but I didn't expect there will be two of you." He planted a short, but affectionate, kiss on Iruka's cheek, and immediately repeated the procedure with the clone. "However, the more the merrier," he murmured, groping both Irukas' butts at the same time.

Irukas jumped and squeaked simultaneously.

"I created him for a reason," the real Iruka said, glaring at his blushing clone. In his opinion, this clone definitely enjoyed himself too much. "He helped me to carry a heavy box here."

"I like it, let him stay," Kakashi's hands continued to wonder along both Irukas' bodies, caressing them fervently.

"No way, why should I?" Iruka muttered darkly and pouted.

Kakashi looked at him with a smirk.

"Are you, maybe, jealous?" he wondered in a voice full of teasing. "Of yourself?"

Iruka bit his lower lip and averted his eyes.

He dreamed of a clone-play before. Although, it was not his, but Kakashi's clone, who was participating in it. Kakashi definitively saw that last dream, too, and was now mocking Iruka on purpose.

Indeed, soon enough Kakashi took his hand off the real Iruka and embraced his clone with both hands.

Iruka's clone didn't hesitate to embrace him back. Moreover, they began to make out in front of Iruka.

For a short time Iruka patiently watched them grinding into each other and passionately kissing each other's lips, and then his blood began to boil. With a low growl, he put his palms together and got rid of the clone.

Immediately, the clone's memory-streak invaded his brain. He was expecting it and managed to swallow the moan of pleasure.

Hands on his hips, Kakashi stood in front of Iruka and watched him closely.

Iruka made an indifferent face. If this annoying jounin was waiting for him to run into his arms, he must be mistaken. Iruka took himself for a proud man, who won't do silly things like that.

He was jealous, yes. In addition, he felt incredibly offended. Maybe he even was close to understanding what Kakashi felt when he watched Iruka make out with virtual Kakashis in his dream.

However, he didn't want to talk about it now and decided to quickly change the topic instead.

"What did you tell hokage and the others?" Iruka narrowed his eyes at the silver-haired jounin.

"Told them we are a couple," Kakashi was smirking at him. He was well aware of Iruka's intention to lead him off the jealousy-topic.

Iruka decided to be super-stubborn.

"From the day before yesterday?"

"Quite so," Kakashi nodded nonchalantly and his smirk transformed into a smile. No way was Iruka buying that!

"But the day before yesterday you couldn't be sure about us becoming a couple."

"Oh yes I could."

Iruka swallowed several strong swearwords and only made big eyes.

"Aren't you overconfident?" he wondered sarcastically.

"I don't think so," the silver-haired jounin's smile widened.

"I hate you!" Iruka couldn't help that emotional cry.

Kakashi shook his head disapprovingly.

"These should be other words, naughty bunny."

"Hate you," Iruka repeated stubbornly.

"Think a bit, and try to say it again."

Kakashi made a step forward.

Iruka made a step back and hissed almost inaudibly.

"I. Hate. You."

The next moment he found himself pressed into the nearest wall by the jounin's hot body.

Kakashi gave Iruka a strange glare.

"It's not like I'm a man who jumps into random relationships and takes all he can take in the first seconds," he said slowly. "It only happened with you because with your dreams, where I already was your partner, it was easy to believe we can move forward until the very end without pauses or breaks. Of course, I want to court you. I want to take you to romantic dates and buy you flowers and chocolates. I want to secretly hold your hand in public places. I want to ask your permission to give you a first real kiss. I want you to be completely ready for our relationship. But you see, we skipped more than several steps. And I'm not going to move back. I like you and want you the way you are. With your dreams, or without them, you are my Iruka. I'm quite sure I won't find another one like you. So, please, don't say you hate me while staring at me with these eyes full of passion and love. Tell me the truth."

Iruka felt the treacherous tears fill his eyes. Quickly, he entwined his hands around Kakashi's neck. His lips close to the jounin's ear, he whispered.

"I don't know if you are a smart smooth talker, or just bluffing, but indeed, I do love you."

Kakashi hugged him back.

It felt wonderful.

Their heads moved almost synchronously, and lips met. After several minutes of heated smooches, the kiss became slow and very intimate.

Finally, Iruka leaned back at the wall.

"I'd like that courting thing you were talking about," he shared matter-of-factly, staring at the ceiling with a dreamy expression plastered all over his blushing face.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and grinned.

"Shall I also ask your permission when I want to kiss you?"

Iruka laughed and tugged him into an affectionate hug.

"No, I'm not that obstinate."

Kakashi hummed appreciatively and Iruka thought that maybe he would regret it later. However, whatever happens, he will be happy to live through it together with his silver-haired jounin.

Like in dream, like in real life.


End file.
